


Part of Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could have died! Do you have any idea what that would do to me, Alec? Do you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Alec gets badly hurt protecting Clary because he knew/thought she meant more to Jace.

"What the hell were you thinking, Alec?" Jace yelled, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at his parabatai who was currently lying on an infirmary bed with bandages covering most of his chest. Alec was turned away from Jace, refusing to look at him. "You could have died! Do you have any idea what that would do to me, Alec? Do you?"

"I don't understand why you're yelling at me," Alec said, grunting as he sat up. "I saved Clary. I thought you'd be happy about that."

"I am, but it almost got you killed," Jace said, sitting down next to Alec. "It would devastate me if I lost you. I know we don't agree on everything, but you're my best friend, my parabatai. You are a part of me, Alec."

Alec looked up at Jace, trying his best not to show any emotion. "I thought you'd care more about her, so I saved her."

Jace leaned over, resting his head against Alec's and closing his eyes. "No one will ever mean what you mean to me, Alec. No one."

Alec felt his heart flutter in his chest. Without thinking, his hand inched over and he intertwined his fingers with Jace's. He expected Jace to pull away but instead the shadowhunter gave his hand reassuring squeeze. If he was brave enough, he would have kissed Jace, but he kept to what contact they had. "I feel the same, Jace."

Jace pulled back and smiled, keeping their hands linked together. "Don't do any more stupid stunts, Alec. I mean it."


End file.
